wymunfandomcom-20200215-history
United Nations
From www.un.org: The United Nations is an international organization founded in 1945 after the Second World War by 51 countries committed to maintaining international peace and security, developing friendly relations among nations and promoting social progress, better living standards and human rights. The UN has 4 main purposes *To keep peace throughout the world; *To develop friendly relations among nations; *To help nations work together to improve the lives of poor people, to conquer hunger, disease and illiteracy, and to encourage respect for each other’s rights and freedoms; *To be a centre for harmonizing the actions of nations to achieve these goals. Due to its unique international character, and the powers vested in its founding Charter, the Organization can take action on a wide range of issues, and provide a forum for its 193 Member States to express their views, through the General Assembly, the Security Council, the Economic and Social Council and other bodies and committees. The work of the United Nations reaches every corner of the globe. Although best known for peacekeeping, peacebuilding, conflict prevention and humanitarian assistance, there are many other ways the United Nations and its System (specialized agencies, funds and programmes) affect our lives and make the world a better place. The Organization works on a broad range of fundamental issues, from sustainable development, environment and refugees protection, disaster relief, counter terrorism, disarmament and non-proliferation, to promoting democracy, human rights, gender equality and the advancement of women, governance, economic and social development and international health, clearing landmines, expanding food production, and more, in order to achieve its goals and coordinate efforts for a safer world for this and future generations. Headquarters Security Council UN.PNG|The Security Council Gun UN.PNG|A Sculpture outside of the UN Headquarters Flags UN.PNG|The United Nations Building, showing flags of the Member States 800px-UN_General_Assembly_hall.jpg|The General Assembly Hall Built in 1952 in order to house the main offices of the United Nations, this building, found on the side of the river Hudson in New York, has become a landmark synonymous with the goals and ideals of the United Nations. The complex includes a number of major buildings. The Headquarters is made up of a number of buildings, including the more prominent Secretariat building. There is also the domed General Assembly building, the Dag Hammarskjöld Library, as well as the Conference and Visitors Center, which is situated between the General Assembly and Secretariat buildings. Just inside the perimeter fence of the complex stands a line of flagpoles where the flags of all 192 UN member states, plus the U.N. flag, are flown in English alphabetical order. The 39-story Secretariat tower provides offices for the Secretary-General, the Under-Secretary-General for Legal Affairs and United Nations Legal Counsel, the Under-Secretary-General for Political Affairs and Office of Disarmament Affairs, and the Department for General Assembly and Conference Management (DGACM). The General Assembly building holds the General Assembly Hall, with a seating capacity of 1,800, which is the largest room in the complex. The Hall has two murals by the French artist Fernand Léger. Above the podium is the UN emblem. The Conference Building is located along the East River between the General Assembly Building and the Secretariat. The Conference Building holds the Security Council Chamber, which was a gift from Norway and was designed by the Norwegian architect Arnstein Arneberg. The Dag Hammarskjöld Library was dedicated on November 16, 1961. The building was a gift from the Ford Foundation and is located next to the Secretariat at the south-west corner of the headquarters campus. The library holds 400,000 books, 9,800 newspapers and periodical titles, and 80,000 maps. The library also holds the Woodrow Wilson Collection of 8,600 volumes of League documents and 6,500 related books and pamphlets. Category:Help Pages Category:United Nations